<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Everything Goes Wonderfully Wrong by Dewdropwifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466255">In Which Everything Goes Wonderfully Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu'>Dewdropwifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason kinda being a dick, Pining, Redemption, Weird Ending, jazz singer reader, no beta we die like men, past cheating mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Jason cheats on Y/n, they need her help to take down Pyg. Jason doesn't know how he's going to handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno how to feel about this but...here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crowbar was less painful than Jason’s current situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like the air was too thick and way too hot for just being in a small jazz club. Jason kept pulling on his collar and taking long drinks of his whiskey, but nothing seemed to help. It didn’t help that his brothers were surrounding him in the curved booth. Dick was obviously awestruck, Tim was more shocked than anything, and Damian, well Damian was just angry that he had to tag along for this. What just added insult to injury was Harley fucking Quinn sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>beside him giving him that knowing look that said, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>mhm pretty boy, ya fucked up big time didn’t ya’.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jason couldn’t agree more with her. He fucked up the moment he even thought about betraying his only real love. Y/n L/n was a light in Jason’s life. And Jason fucked it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started with a fight between them because it always did. Jason said some hurtful things and stormed out like the big bitch he was. Then his dumbass decided to drink his feelings away and run to an old flame. Rose accepted him with open arms and well when he awoke the next morning he felt like a total asshole. Jason had tried to keep this encounter a secret but, an angry Rose let it slip during a confrontation. She had stormed to Jay’s apartment and proceeded to yell at him for essentially ghosting her after sleeping with her. Jason could never forget Y/n’s face when she heard those words. Jason felt like an even bigger asshole then, it was like someone poured a bucket of cold water over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had tried desperately to get Y/n to stay. Her face was unreadable, past her original horrified and destroyed expression, she stayed quiet and her face was blank. As she packed her belongings into a bag, Jason was nearly on his knees begging for her to stay. She had left without a word to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he had a run-in with a newly “liberated” Harley Quinn, months later, that he even knew she was still in the city. Harley was stealing some jewelry, nothing too wild but the night was slow when she had dropped an off-handed comment along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I knew you were an asshole even before Y/n told me what happened but damn.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here they were, looking for Y/n because they needed her help with a case. The only lead to her was Harley, who informed the boys that she was a lounge singer at a small jazz club that they had never visited. Getting Damian in was probably the hardest part, but Harley was one persuasive girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they didn’t expect was Y/n to have such an amazing voice, and to be so alluring. She was like a gem on stage, the light reflecting off the scarlet evening gown that had slight sparkles. Her eyes were even more beautiful under the spotlight, and yet they could see the sadness lingering within them. Red lipstick accentuated her lips, Jason and Dick lingering on every word she sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again. It’s been a long long time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exited the stage, applause following her. Jason was broken out of his thoughts by Harley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heya birdbrain, ya comin or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and followed, swallowing his fears. Dick was straightening his tie and smoothing his hair out, Damian was attempting to hide his excitement because lord knows he missed his sister/mother figure, and Tim was throwing glances at Jason, worried for his older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit it pretty boy you look just fine.” Harley scoffed at Dick, waving her hand at his antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick grinned his award-winning smile before they all stopped in front of a door. Harley raised her hand and knocked twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n,” she yelled through the door, “It’s me, and I got some blockheads who’ve been asking to see ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n opened the door, a wide smile for Harley. The two exchanged a quick hug before Damian pushed through the crowd of his brothers and jumped into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there baby bat,” Y/n smiled, playfully ruffling his hair, “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian pulled away, fixing her with a cold stare from his green eyes, “If you ever leave again without taking me with you I will be very mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, making Jason’s heart stop, and planted a kiss on Damian’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next up to greet Y/n was Dick. He swooped in and held her hand in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, sweetheart,” he brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder, “I have missed seeing your beautiful face around. It’s been awfully painful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nearly sucker-punched Dick when he saw Y/n flush and giggle. Dick always had a thing for her, flirting with her when she came to the manor, always letting his eyes linger too long on her body, even when she was with Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of her eyes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ve missed you too Wonderboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was next, giving her a quick hug and a hello, stepping back so she could see Jason. The entire group’s eyes were on them, wondering if Y/n was going to flip or if Jason was going to start begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey princess,” Jason took a step forward, nervously grinning at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason,” she gave a curt nod before turning to Dick, “What am I needed for”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Pyg.” Dink’s smile faded with the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n stepped aside, motioning for the group to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the group was settled in the room, Harley, Y/n and Damian sat on the old couch while the other three stood in various parts of the dressing room, Dick informed the girls of Pyg’s current plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has started picking up runaway orphans,” Dick ran a hand down his face. “Y/n you wouldn’t believe what he’s done to these kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he just been turning them into dolls?” She leaned forward on her elbows, face set into a straight line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dick’s eyes closed, “He’s been...experimenting on them, trying to switch limbs and such. Trying to make these kids, in his words, ‘perfect’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” Y/n stood up, wiping her hands down her evening gown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have found his hideout thanks to Tim’s research. We need one team to get in there, free the kids and people he has captured for future endeavors. We need someone to capture Pyg and the dolls.  We’re unsure if there is any way to help or fix them just yet but We’d rather have them in containment then out somewhere.” Dick explained the idea to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do we head in?” Harley was the next one to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell no,” Jason pushed himself off the wall where he was leaning, “You’re not included in this Quinn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not?” Y/n stood tall, glaring at Jason, “We need all the help we can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the help we need is the kind from a crazy clown whore?” Jason let out a humorless laugh, “As if. We can’t trust her to not kill someone or not change sides or to suddenly think,” Jason’s voice rose a few pitches to mock Harley, “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya know Pyg has a point. I may join him because it’s windy outside or I may go back to Joker because I don’t know no bet-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s speech was cut off by Y/n’s fist connecting with his chin. “I don’t want to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Harley’s past. We don’t bring up your past you fucking asshole, but if you want to go that way then okay.” Her eyes held a wave of burning anger in them that scared even Damian, “How do we know that you’re not going to kill one of us or Pyg. How do we know you’re not going fucking betray us because there is some hot piece of ass on the other side. How can we trust anything you say when all you spout is insults or lies Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley laid her hand on Y/n’s arm, “Y/n girlie it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t Harls.” She balled up a fist. “He’s spewing hypocritical bullshit. If people really can change Jason, then why can’t you trust Harley. Bruce does, has her doing her thing and helping us. Sure she steals some shit once and a while but Selina does too. Or is becoming a better person only reserved to you and your sob story?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason said nothing, holding his jaw in his hand. Gaping at the woman he loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We move out tomorrow night. The rendezvous point is the roof of the old theatre. There we will divide up and head to Pyg’s place, an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the East end. Harley, you are welcome to come, the more the merrier.” Dick nodded at both of the girls, “We’ll see you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly the boys started to file out, but Jason stood his ground. And when it was just Harley, Y/n, and Jason, Harley made her move to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two to work whatever it is out.” She closed the door behind her, pushing a nosy Dick out of the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n I-” Jason took a step forward, reaching for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Y/n stepped back, glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much. Hell Princess, I miss you still, every night I wish you were still in my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you didn’t cheat on me then I would still be with you.” She scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking regret that night so much Princess. I regret losing you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you lost me, Jason, probably for good.” She turned her back to the vanity, starting to take off her earrings, also to hide the tears brewing in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I forget you, Princess?” Jason’s blue eyes were also watery, “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you. I still do Y/n. I love you with my entire heart and without you, I’m not whole”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet and Jason was going to break the silence when she spoke up, voice soft and quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you ever going to tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jason would be damned if the sound of her voice breaking didn’t shatter him. He stocked forward, her arms bracing on the vanity and her head down. Jason placed a hand on her shoulder, praying that she didn’t shake it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m not sure Princess,” He cleared his throat and ran his free hand down his face. “I hated myself and I wanted to hide that from you. That night, after you left, I sat there and thought, Man if I hadn’t been such a coward and actually tackled the problem with you instead of going and getting drunk, I would still have you. I would wake up in the middle of the night and try to reach out to you only to find your side of the bed empty and cold. It got to a point where I can’t even sleep in that bed anymore. I’ve been sleeping on the couch for the past 3 months because I can’t stand not waking up to you by my side. I’m not asking you to take me back Y/n, I just need you to know that it kills me to know that I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears were flowing down her face now, ruining her makeup. She quickly brushed off his hand that was placed on her shoulder. Her body was shaking with sobs and she pointed at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was going to keep fighting, but the look on her face was enough for him to leave, head hanging low and his heart even more scattered than before.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dick was crouching in the middle of a huddle. He divided up the teams and showed the teams the protocols they would be following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, Robin, and Harley you are on the west end, the captives are in the room to the left of the entrance and there will be a few dolls guarding the door and the inside of the room. I want you to knock the dolls out, tie them up, and leave them for law enforcement. Then release the captives and lead them to the safe point here.” Dick pointed at a place on the hologram he was showing them. “Police will be waiting to escort them to a safe place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for Me, Hood, and Sparrow,” He moved the map to a different point in the warehouse. “We will enter here, incapacitate the dolls on hand, and capture Pyg. I do not want anyone to lower their guard. Stay alert and vigilant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The groups split and left to their points of entry. Y/n, Dick, and Jason made it in without causing a big ruckus. Dick led the group head-on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no dolls guarding the halls?” Y/n whispered, “That’s strange”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They all must be gathered in his operating room,” Dick’s eyes swept the hallway. “I know he likes an audience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio stumbled upon a massive room, dolls lining the perimeter, an operating table with someone on it in the middle. Dick held his spot, motioning for the other two to wait. Pyg then strolled in, a doll behind him pushing a cart with surgical tools on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyg stepped up to the unconscious “patient” and lifted a scalpel to the person’s face, lightly tracing the individual’s profile. When he applied enough pressure to cut is when Dick reacted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyg, you won’t be squealing too well after we’re done with you.” His escrima sticks lighting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason and Y/n let out a loud groan, before moving into their fighting positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was the one on Pyg, Jason, and Y/n were in charge of incapacitating the dolls and assuring that they wouldn't attempt to attack Dick or help Pyg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n dashed. Whipped around a doll. She balled up her fist and bashed the doll in the jaw. Effectively knocking them out. She continues, attacking the dolls that were crowding her. One doll had landed a hit on her nose. She fought through watery eyes and the taste of blood filling her mouth. Another doll successfully kicked at her stomach, impacting on her diaphragm. The shaky breaths she took in didn’t help the absolute anguish she was feeling. Y/n whacked the doll on the side of the head. Sending her to the ground. She used an explosive Batarang to distract them and effectively took most of the enemies out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was using the butt of his gun to pummel into the dolls. Also knocking them out. After his not so eventful fight, Jason used his grappling hook to tie up all the dolls. Leaving them in a massive clump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n had then moved to assist Dick, kicking Pyg’s legs out from under him and placing a foot on his neck. She took deep breaths, turning to spit out blood that had accumulated in her mouth after a particularly hard punch to the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the trio didn’t account on was Pyg grabbing her ankle. Y/n was sent backward. Ankle shattered. and Pyg rushed for her. One arm went around to hold both of hers back. The other went to hold a rusty scalpel to her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyg is sorry, he didn’t want to do this.” His voice rang in her ear, and his breath made Y/n gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot the fucker.” Y/n yelled at her partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna get you caught in the cross-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit just fucking shoot him somehow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s first bullet was aimed at his shoulder. Pyg moved too fast and it landed in Y/n’s instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyg doesn’t like you shooting at him. All he wanted to do was help people.” Pyg sliced at her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood landed on her eyelashes and joined the blood on her lips. The laceration on her cheek extended to her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second bullet pierced Pyg’s kneecap, sending him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick then knocked him out with a strong hit to the temple and tied him up. Jason rushing to help Y/n off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit Y/n” Jason assessed her injuries. Bullet in the shoulder, broken nose, busted lip, shattered ankle, and a deep cut on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here and wait for the police, you take her back to the cave,” Dick commanded, leaving no room for discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason was already halfway out of the door when he registered Dick’s words, carrying Y/n bridal style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know doll,” Jason attempted to hide his tears through a joke, “I always dreamed of carrying you over a threshold, but it wasn’t a warehouse. And you weren’t also bleeding to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get,” She sucked in a deep breath, the pain of the gunshot getting to her, “To the cave now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride on Jason's motorcycle was tense, making her ride in front of him, holding onto the handlebars and Jason attempting to steer without injuring her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he entered the Batcave, he was met with four surprised faces. Damian, Harley, Tim, and Alfred. He laid her on the makeshift operating table and listed her injuries to Alfred. The old man got to work immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason stayed by her side, holding the hand of her good arm. Whispering reassuring words to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dick arrived, Bruce tailing behind him, Alfred had removed the bullet and was sewing the wound up. Jason was in charge of wrapping her ankle, wincing at every pained sound she made. Dick then joined, tending to her nose and her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later, Y/n was asleep and doctored up. Dick had carried her to a spare room, laying her down to sleep through the night. What Dick didn’t count on was Jason staying in the room by her side, holding her hand.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Alfred shooed Jason out of the room to assess her newly healing injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The family gathered in the hallway, waiting for Alfred’s verdict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Y/n will be alright with enough rest and care. It’s nothing awfully serious, she will be just fine.” Alfred wiped his hands down the front of his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make a call to her boss,” Harley said, “Dunno if he’ll be very happy but he’ll understand”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have any issues,” Bruce nodded to her, “Let me know and I can handle him”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian entered the room. Damian was the first to approach her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n?” He whispered, crawling up beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey baby-bat,” Y/n’s voice was rough and she couldn’t speak above a low whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Y/n?” Tim was next, pulling a chair up to sit next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not feeling 100 percent but I’ll be okay”. She pulled Damian into her arms, snuggling with the youngest batboy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick and Jason lingered over by the door, not wanting to impede on her time with the young ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick-head! Jay! Get your asses over here.” Y/n waved them over, with a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason stayed standing but he was leaning on the wall beside the bed. Dick sat on the side on the bed, opposite of Damian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really miss fighting with all of you guys.” She dragged her fingers through Damian’s hair, talking to all four boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us?” Dick questioned, throwing a glance over towards Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, all of you nerds.” Y/n laughed, smiling at Jason. “I forgot how good of a team we all are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys?” Jason pushed off the wall, “Can I get a minute or two to talk to Y/n?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim and Dick were willing to leave, already halfway out the door, But Damian was harder to convince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dami,” Y/n pleaded with him, “If you let me talk to him I’ll play Cheese Vikings with you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian was out the door faster than light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You first,” Jason chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being a bitch.” She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. “I shouldn’t have been so dismissive when we spoke back at the club. We were always a great crime-fighting team, I remembered that last night. In between the pain and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you even think you have to apologize.” Jason put his hand atop hers, stopping her from going on. “I fucked up, I should be the one apologizing and on my knees begging you to forgive me. I fucked up really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly. And you can never truly know how sorry I am. So Y/n, can we start over, from the very beginning? Like we never even met? You don’t have to get back with me but I want my best friend back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n gave him a small smile before holding her hand out. “Hi! I’m Y/n, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason threw his head back in a loud laugh, grasping her hand and shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Y/n, I’m Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation couldn’t be continued because Damian ran in the room with his game in his hand. Shooing Jason away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Everything Goes Right for Richard Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Y/n's injury, Dick can't hide his feelings by having her around the house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t explain the emotion he felt when she showed up on his doorstep, face blank, bag in her hand. The moment she stepped foot into the apartment, she broke down in his arms. Explaining Jason’s cheating and how she left, that she didn’t know what to do now that this 3-year relationship was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick could say that he was mad, his brother hurt his best friend. He could also say that he was heartbroken because Y/n never broke down this badly before. He could say he was shocked because how could someone cheat on Y/n? Didn’t they know she was perfect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had let her stay the night, sleep in his bed while he took residence on the couch. The next morning she had found a friend who was leaving his apartment for a month, and she had offered to stay while she found her own place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had also asked Dick to get the rest of her things from Jason’s place. She had clothes, some collectibles, and other various things that she had moved into his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming face-to-face with Jason was hard. Dick had rehearsed what he was going to tell his little brother on the car ride there, but the moment he opened the door, he didn’t even want to say anything to him. While he was loading her items into a box, Jason was elbow deep in a bottle of whiskey, well his second bottle of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her move into her friend’s apartment and then didn’t hear from her. He had worried that something happened to her, but according to Bruce, she was doing just fine. No matter how hard Jason, Dick, or even Damian begged to know what she was up to, they were waved off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick didn’t know who took Y/n leaving the hardest. Jason was regularly drinking, going a little too forceful when it came to taking people down. Dick wasn’t around the manor as much, choosing to focus on Bludhaven. Damian was also more forceful when beating people up, but he also refused to be around Jason for too long. Alfred wasn’t himself, he missed Y/n bur continued as normal, if not a little more gloomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had taken Damian out one day, choosing to spend time with his baby brother. He took him to a fair, letting him ride the rides, eat junk food, and won him some prizes. After everything was said and done, Damian confided in Dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explained how Y/n was like the mother he never had, how when it was just them together Damian felt normal. That as cheesy as it was when he got hurt she would kiss his injuries better. She would read books to him, tuck him in bed occasionally, and always listened to him. He wasn’t the child that had to be trained from birth to kill, with Y/n he was just a kid. He wanted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick wanted to tell him that he knew what he felt, but he didn’t exactly know. Whereas Damian lost a mother figure, Dick lost what he thinks was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now they had never dated, Jason, getting to her before Dick could make a move. But Dick always felt whole when he was with her. She always pushed him to do better, to be better. She pushed him to do his best and was also his safe place when it all became too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jason had come back from patrol one night and told him that Harley knew where she was, Dick thought that she may have fallen into the wrong side of the fight. But Harley herself told them that Y/n had given up the ‘hero’ life, choosing to do her own thing. Dick had a weight lifted off his shoulders when he knew she got out, she deserved a normal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had probably fought the hardest when Bruce suggested they get her help for a mission because Bruce himself couldn’t be there. Eventually, Bruce’s decision trumped all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Y/n up on stage, he couldn’t breathe. She was truly a vision. Beautiful, stunning, no words could give credit to her beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was injured, Bruce told Y/n she had to stay at the manor until she was fully healed. Nearly everyone was happy, they had missed her presence. And Dick himself was in charge of taking care of her, although he had to wrestle Damian away occasionally so she could sleep and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was sitting on the couch with Y/n, playing cheese Viking on his one night off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby Bat,” Y/n sighed pausing the game, “It’s past your bedtime”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a highly trained assassin,” Damian scoffed, “I do not need a bedtime”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dami,” Dick was leaning on the doorframe, “You have school tomorrow”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian let out a long groan, closing his eyes and kicking his legs. Both Dick and Y/n had to hold back laughs at the normally stoic 9-year-old’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read a chapter from Harry Potter to you”. Y/n’s offer was met with the game being turned off, and Damian running to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled while lifting Y/n onto a bridal style carry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ankle may be shattered but I can walk with my crutches Dick,” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to get up the stairs?” His eyebrow quirked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” She threw her head back in a loud laugh, and let Dick carry her to Damian’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat on the opposite sides of the bed, Y/n reading the book to sleepy Damian. It didn’t take long before he was out like a light, Dick and Y/n tucking him in before Dick carried her to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch a movie with me?” She had patted the bed beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting popcorn and snack, Dick and Y/n spent the night watching the Saw franchise. Making jokes about the poor quality or the impossible traps. It hit around 3 am when both of them fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, when Dick was alone, he was met with a very angry Jason Todd. He was getting ready to workout in the cave when Dick was shoved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is your problem?” Dick stared up at an enraged Jason,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a shitty brother.” Jason’s blue eyes were filled with anger. “Going after my ex-girlfriend like a fucking douche!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick stood up, wiping his hands on his sweatpants, pointing a finger at Jason. “I’m not the one who cheated on her like an asshole. And also for your information, I am not trying to date her, I am just being her friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re falling asleep with her, in her bed.” Jason’s eyebrow raised. “That’s not shit that friend does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We accidentally fell asleep while watching movies,” Dick’s blue eyes rolled, scoffing at Jason’s accusation. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself, Dick.” Jason left with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only moments after Jason left when Damian ran into the cave. He had a smile on his face and was carrying a notebook in his arms. His backpack was slung over his right shoulder. He scurried to a corner and started drawing in the notebook. Dick slowly walked over, peering over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha drawing?” He smiled, wondering what his baby brother was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making a get well card for Y/n. Alfred said it would make her happy.” Damian didn’t take his eyes off the page, drawing himself and Y/n.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sign it?” Dick sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Damian paused, adding a drawing of Dick on the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should put glitter on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n was lounging on the couch, watching trash tv shows, eating popcorn, and scrolling on her phone. Dick and Damian walked in unnoticed, listening to Y/n shout at the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god no!” She sounded exasperated, “Why would you eliminate the only cool girl? Are you blind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” Dick sang, plopping down on the free space on the couch. “We have something for you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian made Y/n scoot over and sat beside her, pulling the handmade card from behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Baby Bat,” She smiled, “Dickie-bird. You are so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian almost looked nervous, “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby Bat, I love it!” She wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch Harry Potter?” He burrowed into her side, turning to the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick put on Harry Potter, and hand us the good blanket please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had put on the movie and grabbed the so-called “good” blanket, covering Y/n and Damian before throwing his legs over the edge of the couch and laying his head on Y/n’s thighs. Y/n’s hand absent-mindedly combing through the raven-colored locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The credits rolled and Dick picked his head up from its place, eyes landing on his movie night partners. Both Damian and Y/n were asleep, Y/n’s head laying on top of the younger one’s head, and her hand clasped in his smaller ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick quietly got up from his spot, grabbed his phone, and took a picture of the two, sending it in the family group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dickie-bird: looks like someone softened him up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the picture before setting it as his lock screen, having his two favorite people there lifting his spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timbo: How on Earth did she manage that?????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dickie-bird: I don’t know, but it’s cute as hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick turned off the tv, before resuming his previous place on the couch, joining the duo in sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the couch was surrounded by Alfred, Bruce, Tim, and Jason. All four taking in the sight before them. During the night, Dick had moved up, laying his head on Y/n’s chest. Damian had on leg thrown over Y/n’s body and was drolling on her shoulder. One of Y/n’s arms was around Damian, the other around Dick’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look like a little family,” Tim cooed, snapping a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do look very,” Bruce paused, “cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was huffing in the corner, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping on that couch cannot be good for their neck or body.” Alfred made a move to wake them up before Bruce stopped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian slept throughout the night,” Bruce gazed his son, “He never does that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the trio awoke, breakfast was ready and they all headed into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s finally awake!” Tim laughed, helping Y/n into her chair and setting the crutches aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That couch killed my neck,” Y/n groaned, piling pancakes onto her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred glared at Bruce, handing a plate to Damian, who took the pancake plate from Y/n.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had returned from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal to a chorus of groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again Dick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re eating all the cereal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God fucking dammit Dick”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he’s changing the type of cereal he eats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Dick, I will stop buying cereal for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick rolled his eyes, “let me eat what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Y/n’s ankle healed, Dick offered her the chance to be his roommate in Bludhaven. Her lease was up on her apartment and she was looking for a place to live. She reluctantly agreed, saying it was only for a short time, but they both knew that she’d stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian came to stay at the apartment every other weekend, enjoying the company and change of scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they teamed up. Bludhaven’s heroes; Nightwing and Sparrow (and sometimes Robin showed up). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a particularly hard night, the two were sitting on a roof, catching their breath, and checking for any life-threatening injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” Dick tried to get her eyes to his and away from the small laceration on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing,” Her eyes didn’t move, “I thought we had a rule about calling each other our real names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and rolled his eyes, “Sparrow, look at me please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Her eyes snapped up to meet his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly leaned forward, ghosting his lips over hers, allowing her to make the last move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, threw her arms around his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick Grayson felt a lot of things at that moment. Happiness for this finally happening. Relief that he wasn’t rejected. Love for this beautiful woman in his arms. Craving for more. Shock because, how could y/n like him? The leftover adrenaline amplifying the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Dick sighed when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting you to do that.” She breathlessly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be mine?” His sky blue eyes gazing into hers, his lips pulled into a small goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already was yours,” She grinned, her eyes closing and pulling his face closer to hers, “You just didn’t know it yet.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On a roof not too far away from them, 3 figures sat, hidden behind a stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Robin whisper-yelled  “Red you owe me 20 bucks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Robin held his head down, “Man, I thought they wouldn’t get together for a few more months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman sat beside his sidekicks, “This is why you both wanted to come to Bludhaven?” He sounded exasperated but the kids didn’t need to know that inside he was incredibly happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr to request: @idoimaginesyo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>